Attack Helicopter
]] ]] Attack Helicopters are one of the three types of aircraft in the game, along with the Utility Helicopters and the Jet Fighters. Attack helicopters are armed with weapons like machine cannons and rockets and also are more heavily armoured than transport helicopters, but they are vulnerable against jet fighters and for weaker armoured models like Z11 or Kiowa, ground static AAA emplacement, anti air vehicles and infantry shoulder fired rocket launchers. Controls Press/hold to ascend or accelerate in the direction the rotor is facing. Press/hold to reduce power and descend. Use the keys to move with the cyclic pitch control, just like in other vehicles or on foot. Use to toggle between first-person view and third-person view. First-person view is a more accurate and focused view for gunners, while the increased awareness and visibility provided by third-person makes it ideal for pilots. Use to zoom in, as with any other vehicle or weapon. Tips & Tactics * When attacking, face the helicopter toward your target and fly sideways in a circle around the target area. If you finish firing at a target but still have a few rockets loaded, reload. You never know when you will need a full salvo. Attacking a helicopter can be tricky, because the rockets don't always go where you point the crosshairs. The rockets fly in the direction the helicopter is pointing, and then adjust toward the direction in which the crosshairs were pointing. Often this will cause the pilot to shoot around the intended target. For optimal accuracy, line up a shot from tail to nose down the helicopter's body in TPV. It is important to keep circling and weaving while shooting, since a helicopter presents the smallest and most elusive target while moving perpendicular to its attack. * Landing under fire, whether to ditch a dying helicopter or drop troops into a firefight, is a challenge nearly as great as taking off under fire, regardless of the map. If necessary, tell your passengers beforehand when and where you will be landing, and to bail out quickly as soon as possible. When you have cleared the target area of helicopters and then of tanks, spiral down quickly using the C button. You must land on a somewhat level surface so that your entire landing gear can touch the ground, or the helicopter will remain "flying" and your passengers could become stuck inside. Spend no more than 1-2 seconds on the ground, or less depending on the situation. Never land on the enemy carrier to drop troops in Maelstrom. It is extremely suicidal and you can do much more damage from the air. You also risk giving the enemy either an easy multikill or a free helicopter. Above all, always make sure you land behind cover, as a single hit from a rocket launcher will shoot down a helicopter. * In Maelstrom, helicopter pilots are often forced to take off under attack from enemy helicopters. This is nearly impossible because of the splash effect of four rockets hitting the carrier deck under the helicopter. However, a takeoff can be survived under attack if the pilot performs certain maneuvers. As soon as you get in the helicopter, hold SPACE while pitching back sharply and spinning to the side. Quickly spiral upwards, spinning and drifting sideways. This will keep a minimum amount of your helicopter close to the deck. Pivoting around the smallest part of the helicopter (the tail) keeps the larger target areas in motion and harder to hit. Once you get above the deck, immediately spin out over the ocean and climb, reversing your spiral quickly and sporadically. When you get enough altitude to engage the enemy helicopters, begin circling and firing. Remember to keep the fight over your carrier so that your team mates on the deck can provide cover fire. * Pick up other players and get your team into the fight as quickly as possible. If you have more than one person aboard besides yourself, that is one unarmed passenger. If you are shot down, the enemy gets three or more free kills. Before attacking, drop your extra troops in a strategic location but not so close to the front that you are shot down. *The higher you fly, the more effective you are. Your gunner cannot shoot up at all, and therefore cannot provide cover from enemies above you. People on the ground can shoot down a low-flying helicopter much more easily than a high-flying one, which they might not even see. Also, your maximum forward flying speed is acheived by pitching the helicopter forward, which cuts off your upward range of vision, so you can fly faster more safely at high altitudes. TPV is also naturally pointed slightly down, so you have better visibility at higher altitudes even in level flight. Many people like to fly just over the water in Maelstrom to avoid AAA fire, but this puts them at a much higher risk of either crashing or being blindsided by a rocket. * Use the buddy system. Helicopter weapons are not completely accurate, and flanking an enemy is the best way to ensure your survival. If you see a friendly helicopter in the air, it is a good idea to watch their back. The same goes for friendly troop drops or extractions. Cover any ground activities, drop-offs, or pickups, and those troops can shoot down enemy helicopters for you later from the ground. * Avoid Jets. Helicopters are the easiest prey for jets. Category:Vehicle types